Breaking Purity
by LilyWinters1
Summary: Michael Langdon finds your soul so pure that he wants it, but you refuse. He is going to take pleasure in breaking you and your willpower. Non-con elements. Romance. Torture. BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

He chose you to "salvation" like he said. But you wish he hadn´t. You would have wished to die in the bunker if you had known what he meant by salvation for you  
It was all a lie. The world was ended. People were killing each other in the other few bunkers that remained for just a piece of food. But you couldn´t deny that in his view he truly wanted to abstain you from that suffering, yeah… because you were such a precious treasure that fit perfectly in his claws just so he can inflict HIS daily suffering towards your mind, your body and your soul.

You were transferred to his secret "Sanctuary", a dark and dismal place all for himself, and now you were there as his only guest, his prisoner, his soon to be plaything. But he cared to explain you his reasons, he couldn´t be satisfied when the new world he was going to create was to be full of murderers, thieves, rapists, and other extremely violent people just like him (in the image and likeness, just like a god) but you were the exception. He found you too pure for that and he couldn´t simply kill you. That would be so much mercy for a cold heart like his. No. He knew you were devoted to god, to his son Christ and that if you died, you were going to be in Paradise. And he found you too irresistible for that. He wanted you all by himself, he wanted you to give him your soul so you could be attached to him for eternity, obeying all his commands. Also, in that way, he could look up at the sky and smirk proudly at god, knowing that the last light on Earth was now owned by him as his master, as a slave of his darkness.

But you refused his "offer" and even though you are stubborn, he is the Antichrist and he knows how to hurt you in ways that you are going to be begging for mercy, screaming loudly at him to stop and finally letting go of your willpower to give him your pure and white soul.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Note: my native language is Spanish so please excuse me if I make English mistakes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Day 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Your stomach growls. You were used to the few pieces of food that you were given at the bunker but today you haven´t received anything, neither a glass of water. You remember arriving early in the morning, listening to his reasons and after "refusing to cooperate", being locked up in a room. The place is cold and with poor lighting. It took time for you to adjust your vision. The walls create a creepy environment, and the urge to escape was keeping you on your toes for the first hour. But soon you realized that you have nowhere to go, not just because you couldn´t escape without being noticed by his power, but because you would probably die outside the Sanctuary. So you spent the day sat on the floor and squirming because of the discomfort of the frozen floor and the hunger. You think maybe he has forgotten you and he is going to let you die in there, but as soon as your eyes are getting hard to kept open because of dehydration, you hear the door creak. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"First thing you see are his sleek black boots that come forward to you. You raise your vision and see his glowy blonde hair and his sky blue eyes that are looking predatory at you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What do y…? —you try to ask but he brings his finger to his mouth to command silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You froze, he is so intimidating even though he has such a calm appearance/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"- Drink –he says, leaning down and puttingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana bowl of water he was carrying on the floor by his boot. When he is about to stand straight again, you desperately move your hand to take the bowl, but he slaps it softly –Mouth- he says and you look at him shocked with outrage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Fuck you –you respond forgetting that you are cursing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He smiles in front of your face and inhales deeply. He doesn´t want to break you just yet. He exhales as you feel his hot-iced breath and see him taking the bowl in his hand ready to go away with it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-No please –you beg- Please I´m too thirsty. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He looks at you and leans down again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-There´s not going to be a third chance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Shame covers your entire body as you look at his smiling face and kneel before him so that you can move you head down to drink from the bowl with your hands behind your back. He is still right in front of you, looking at what he finds to be a delightful scene, holding the bowl so that every time you stop drinking to catch your breath you can see his hand beside you that is giving you what you most desperately need. You stop when you are satisfied. All of what is happening is so humiliating that you want to slap him, but you know better to cross him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-What shall you say?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You move your head away, you don´t want him to keep his degrading talking. He finds your silence offensive so he catches your hair in a fist causing you to hiss and forcing your face to look at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"- What shall you say? —he repeats word by word. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Thank you –you murmur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Thank you what? - He raises an eyebrow in warning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Thank you, sir –you respond completely humiliated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Good girl – he says releasing your hair and dropping his finger through your nose with a smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He walks away with the bowl, leaving you alone in the darkness, awaiting nervously for him style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
